Dauntless Diaries
by SixPersona
Summary: Tris prior find out she's a princess. she refuses to move to and rule a kingdom. she doesn't want to leave her friends or her highschool but her mother and grandmother refuse to let her off the hook even though she's only 15. follow tris prior, four ( tobias ) eaton and their friends through this journey as she discovers who she really is.


"Time for school!" my mother yells from downstairs. I open my blinds and sigh. "stop daydreaming. you'll be late for school." she yells again. I smirk and step away from my window.

"hey Louie. come on." I push my Doberman off my bed. "it's time for school." he whines and follows me downstairs. I grab my bag and slide down the fire pole that goes through the middle of our house, and land on the main floor,

"feeling confident?" she asks me.

"not really." I grimace.

"just remember, when you make your speech, don't look at the people, pick a spot on the back wall, don't take your eyes off it and speak loudly." she smiles at me.

"thanks mom." I sigh. "bye."

"good luck Beatrice." she kisses my head and I shrug her away.

I grab my long board and walk out the door pulling up my skirt a little bit. my school wears uniforms. the skirts are black and red plaid, we wear knee high black socks, black shoes, black shirts and black blazers, pretty much everything is black. I lock the door behind me and use the shiny metal door as a mirror of sorts. I pull down my shirt and adjust my skirt again. I pull my hair up into a high pony tail and apply mascara and lip gloss. I smile at my reflection and start walking up the hill with my board.

I see Christina on her board at the top and rush to catch up to her. we board together to the school building and when we get there molly, Lauren and brook and doing some stupid cult chant on top of the stairs.

"morning tori." I say as our vice principal walks past us.

"morning Chris, six." she says only stopping for a brief minute. six is what they call me here. it's a long story. we walk up the steps and to our lockers. I see brook making out with her boyfriend Robert.

"jerk and jerkette sighting" she smirks. I fake gag and Chris laughs.

debate class:

"this is not a debate, it's a control issue. Dauntless high controls our minds with what they teach us but they're not satisfied with that. I think dauntless should dumb the uniforms and we should have casual dress all year round." Robert cheers as he steps away from the pulpit. the class cheers and I scoff.

"settle down, this is a debate and after it's over I want you back in your uniform." Amar says.

"what ever you say." Robert stands on his chair and pulls his shirt off.

"Robert! sit, down!" Amar yells. Robert laughs but does as he's told. "now we've all heard from Robert black the affirmative. now we'll hear the rebuttal from Six Prior." he says. I sigh and stand up.

I walk up to the pulpit and lean on it. I blow a bubble. and it pops. "you see, casual dress takes effort. uniforms are a normal routine. on the weekends, how many of you spend almost forever thinking about what to wear when you get dressed?" I ask. almost 2 thirds of the class puts up their hands. "when you are in a rush doesn't that stress you out?" I ask again. I see people nod and furrow their brows. "if we had casual dress all year round as Robert suggests, then pretty much all our student would be late or later to school for a quarter to half the year. when you have a test and you're already stressed out isn't it nice to wake up, know exactly what you're going to wear and where it is and then just go off to school? my last question is how many of you enjoy no having to rush and how many of you are lazy?" everyone puts their hands up. "I rest my case." I say and I jump down from the stage walking back over to my seat.

the rest of the day flies by. I board home alone at the end of the day. "mom I'm home!" I yell.

"get changed were going rock climbing!" she yells back.

"yes!" I whisper to myself and I run up stairs. "hey Louie!" I smile and scratch his ears. I change into a tank top and some spandex shorts before grabbing my green Nikes and going back down stairs.

"come on! your so slow!" my mom laughs. I smile and we climb into our pickup. when we get there we get the equipment and head to the wall. "so you called your classmates lazy?" she asks. I laugh.

"no. I asked them if they were and they said yes. just call Amar and tell him I want to be a mime or something." I smirk as I start to climb.

"oh, your grandmother called." she says.

"what?!" I ask. she chuckles.

"the live one, who lives in genovia, Clara."

"oh, wow, this is the first time she's contacted us, what does she want?" I ask. I grunt as I pull myself higher.

" she's in town, she wants to have tea." she sighs.

"what the fuck? she came all the way from Europe to have tea? I don't do tea," I laugh. "isn't this the one who made you get a divorce?" I ask. she sighs.

"well, she didn't approve of me but Andrew and I decided to divorce on our own." she explains. I scoff

"so why should I go see a snobby lady who ignores us?" I ask.

"Beatrice she's your fathers mother just go see her. please?"

"tension." I yell. the girl tending my ropes locks it into place in I relax. my mother does the same thing.

"Beatrice, she said your father hope you two would meet someday." I groan.

"fine. I'll go." I lower to the ground and just stare at my mother. what the hell.

the next day after school I go to the address she gave my mother and press the buzzer. "I'm here to meet my grandmother." I sigh.

"name." the voice says.

"um, Clara prior."

"please come to the front door." they say as they buzz the gates open. I walk across the grass and open the doors

"welcome miss prior we've been expecting you." the butler guy says "right this way." he leads me to the living area and I sit down on the sofa. I cross my legs and my skirt hikes way up but I don't care. a lady in a suit talking on the phone walks in and sticks out her hand.

"hello Beatrice, I'm Jeanine from the genovian attaché corps." I scoff and push her hand away. she looks shocked but dismisses it Quickly. "the queen will be with you in a moment." she says as she leaves.

"Beatrice, I'm so glad you could come." a beautiful older lady walks in. "let me look at you. stand up. don't be shy." I sigh and stand up. my skirt reaches just below my ass and my shirt shows cleavage. I pull down my skirt a little and cross my arms. "you look so, young." she smiles. "please sit." she says. I sit back down on the sofa and she sits across me in an armchair.

"so, Natalie said you wanted to talk to me about something, shoot." I say abruptly.

"well, it is something that will have a very big impact on your life." she starts, she's about to say something else when Jeanine comes back in.

"tea is served ma'am." she smiles. we walk out to the garden and sit down at a table. I stare at the cup of tea that is placed in front of me.

"Beatrice. have you ever heard of Andrew Philippe Christof Prior?" she asks. me. I shake my head. "he was the crown prince of genovia." I nod slowly not really sure what she's getting at. "Andrew Philippe Christof Prior, was your father." she finishes. I laugh.

"yeah sure, my father was the prince of genovia. you're joking." I take a sip of the tea.

"why would I joke about something like that?" she asks seriously.

"no, if he's really a prince then I'm.."

"exactly." she cuts me off. "you're not just Beatrice prior. you are Beatrice Natalie Clara minunet prior, princess of genovia." my face falls.

"me? a princess? shut up!" I yell.

"I beg your pardon?" she yells back. "never the less you are the princess, and I am queen Clara prior." I stare at her angrily.

"why on earth would you pick me to be your princess?" I growl.

"since your father died, you are the natural heir to the throne that's our law. you are royal by blood. you could rule." she sighs.

"rule?! no, oh no, you have really got the wrong girl. queen Clara, my expectation in life is to be invisible and I'm good at it." I say leaning on the table.

"in my wildest dreams I never expected this to happen, but you are the legal and only heir to the genovian crown and we will accept the challenge of helping you become the princess you are. I'll give you books, you can study languages, history, art, political science. I can teach you to walk, talk, stand, eat and dress like a princess. given time I think you'll find the palace a pleasant place to live." she finally finishes.

"live in genovia?!" I'm yelling again. I just turned fifteen, no fucking way!" she stares at me in shock. "rewind and freeze! I'm no princess. I'm still waiting for normal body parts to arrive! I refuse to move to and rule a country and you know something else? I don't want to be a princess!" I scream. I grab my back pack and run. I run and run. and when I'm far enough away I walk. when I get home I swear to god that I'm going to kill her.


End file.
